


and now I'm covered in you

by beepbedeep



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, easy as that!!!, just happy!!!, steve looooooves diana!, they are happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbedeep/pseuds/beepbedeep
Summary: He falls in love with her the same way he falls asleep, slowly, and then all at once.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	and now I'm covered in you

He can’t stop looking at her. Hasn’t been able to for years. And, well, if your girlfriend was a super-warrior-powered-by-love-who-also-happens-to-be-the-most-beautiful-woman in the past five centuries, you probably wouldn’t be able to look away either.

It’s the hair he notices first, long and black and curly, and Steve isn’t usually focused on these things, can see a pretty woman and still turn away and head into the grocery store, but her hair looks so _soft_ that all he wants to do is reach out and see if it lives up to the appearance. But that would be _so weird and creepy_ so of course he keeps his hands to himself and instead smiles, says hi, I’m Steve Trevor, very nice to meet you. (Turns out, it’s even softer than he imagined, and smells like a mix between jasmine and warm clothes and for the rest of their lives he’ll find the long black hairs scattered on every item of clothing he owns, and he will never stop gently picking each strand off his sleeves and tucking them into his pocket for safekeeping.)

Next is her laugh, announced by the biggest, brightest smile he’s ever seen, the kind of smile that makes his chest split open, like his lungs are filling with light. He hears it for the first time a few days after they’ve met, when he takes her to the airfield so she can begin her work, and he can’t keep _staring_ at her like this, while she unloads her things, so he makes some kind of inane joke to fill the space. She looks up at him for a moment, with the same calculating expression she’d already used with their driver and the vice president last night, and then she starts laughing, loud and clear, and all he can think is that this might be the best feeling in the world. 

Third is the way she reacts in high tension situations, when all he has to do is focus on keeping them in the air because he knows she’ll take care of everything happening behind him, and the way they move in tandem, easy as breathing, and fourth is how she slumps into the copilot’s chair next to him when it’s just the two of them in the air again, breathing hard, hands him the water after she finishes drinking, and asks if he had any pets growing up. Fifth is the way she takes the extra blanket from the closet that he hands her that night, how she wraps it around her entire body, and he spends the entire evening marveling at how such a vibrant person can almost disappear like this. In his head, he vows to never make her want to hide. 

After that, they begin to blur, or cascade, and yes, they are doing important things for their world, for the people they love, but the really important part is that _he gets to see Diana_ (the excitement bubbles through his toes) and pretty soon they fit together like they’ve been doing this forever. One night in the air, half asleep, she kisses him before crawling into the bed they’ve set up for night travel like this, and it feels like the most natural thing in the world. Her hair curls around his shoulders and she breaths into his neck, tucking their bodies together, and he’s glad the plane’s on autopilot at the moment, because every atom in his body is so caught up in all of _her_ that he’s afraid the aircraft would have been send plummeting downward under his command. The day after, and after, and after, they curl into each other easy as breathing and this is how Steve Trevor lives a life that feels like flying, even when his feet are firmly on the ground.


End file.
